Failing Hope
by cam.98
Summary: I saw the shows; I read the fanfictions. I didn't know that when I met them, that we couldn't communicate. Hi, I'm Hope; just your average middle-schooler in Kansas. I live with my step-dad. I never met my true parents, but then again I really didn't want to, until I was attacked by a Hollow from my new favorite anime Bleach and found out something interesting. Rated T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Cami: Erros, my beautie-cuties!**

**Eliza: Shut the f#ck up!**

**Cami: Hey now! No cursing in the disclaimer! You might upset the viewers!**

**Eliza: I do what I want… Wait, what? This is your disclaimer?**

**Cami: Yeah so…?**

**Eliza: …**

**Cami: … What's wrong with it?!**

**Eliza: Where's the f+cking cookies?!**

**Cami: … Err… um… Beth!**

**Beth: Yes?**

**Cami: Um, could you make me some cookies? Please?**

**Beth: Oh, sure!**

**Cami: This is why she's my fa…**

**Eliza: For f*ck's sake, don't you bring that up again!**

**Ron: What's going on?**

**Eliza: Cami's disclaimer…**

**Ron: So I'm guessing you haven't done it yet?**

**Cami: No…**

**Ron: Cami doesn't own Bleach or any of its characters. She only owns her OC's and us, her multiple personalities.**

ENGLISH- Regular

JAPANESE- Underlined

_Thoughts- Italics_

* * *

~~Hope Thompson's POV~~

Well, for crying out loud! Why did I pick the room closes to the garage? My step-dad always spent his time there, just slaving along, trying to fix a POS car that hasn't been working since the last ice age. Making noises every day and night.

_I wonder if he'll ever spend time with me, well besides the times we try to kill each other._

I sighed. My black hair fell back into my face, obstructing my view of the television. Currently, I am watching the anime Bleach. I am not obsessed; I am just intrigued to a point that I actually start yelling bankai, whenever I see my Japanese friend Kaoru, who is also a fanatic. My step-dad actually seems to think that I look like Hinamori, since I have black hair that is the same hairstyle, which in my defense I had it before I even saw the show, and my brown eyes. It doesn't help that I have 'anime' eyes.

"Bankai!" Ichigo says from my computer screen. I jump up from my computer, feeling an extreme adrenaline rush from seeing Ichigo fight Byakuya. Right when the smoke starts to dissipate, my computer shuts off.

"What the hell?!" I screamed. Quickly falling to my knees to find the power-cord still connected to the wall. "What the…?"

_Probably the power-box-thingy outside. Ah, the outside world, where nothing good happens. _

"Collie!" I call for my Siberian-Husky. When I get to the door, Collie jumps on me from the back. "You want to go outside? Yeah, yeah. Get down so I can open the door you creep!" I giggle when she tries and fails to sit still. When I open the door, she jumps in front of me and starts growling. "Collie?! What is it girl?" Then she immediately takes off towards the fuse box, barking and attempting to raise hell.

"My, my, you sure look tasty"

I stop in my tracks, half way in between the fuse box and the house. A strange voice caressed my ears. I noticed it wasn't speaking English and I suddenly felt scared.

"What? Is someone there?" It was a wasted question. I lived in the middle of no-man's land. No one was going to be here besides my step-dad and me. When the voice didn't answer, I just decided that I was hearing things and continued to walk towards my beloved dog, still barking and snarling at the sky.

Then the strangest, most horrifying thing happened. My dog was flung towards a tree by some unknown force. That's when I heard the voice again.

"Well, that mutt was getting on my nerves, now back to my lovely meal…" the voice cackled.

I couldn't make out what it was saying but it sounded familiar. Almost like I heard it from a dream, or something. Right when it stopped laughing I saw a ripple in the air in front of me, almost like a heat wave, but it was bigger than that. Then it hit me. Literally, it hit me. I was too stunned to scream. I waited for my body to hit the ground, but instead I felt a strong arm wrap around my torso. I twisted and tried to get out of the grip. It was useless the grip only got tighter, but it was almost reassuring. I mean, the hand kept coxing my back.

"Who…?"

"Don't talk." A calm voice said.

"Huh? What did you say?" I asked while I looked up to see a boy about my age.

_White hair? And teal eyes? Have I been abducted by a punk-druggie?_

"Chibi-shigami, why would you interfere with my snack?"

"Bakudo Number 30, Shisotsu Sansen," the boy said while moving his free arm in a triangle.

_Bakudo? Shisotsu Sansen? What is he saying? It sounds Japanese, but why would a Japanese person be in the middle of Kansas saying random words while holding onto a random girl?_

"Damn you, Shigami!" the voice fade but not before the owner of the voice grabbed me out of the guy's arm and threw me towards the garage. This time I screamed:

"Ryuken!"

When I hit the side of the garage, it dented inward.

_Well at least I am still alive… Shit just jinxed it…_ I thought before drifting into unconsciousness.

* * *

~~Hitsuguaya Toshiro's POV~~

I had finally found the source of the odd spiritual pressure that Kurotsuchi-taicho was talking about in the captain's meeting. The captain seemed pretty adamant about this certain person. He also seemed worried that whoever went after it would hurt the person. This really made the captain seem, different. Never before had he given any emotion about anything and then all of the sudden he was worried. It made no sense.

That stupid hollow took her out of my arms and finally dissipated. I tried to catch her but I had lost my footing and that stupid dog tripped me trying to get to its master.

_Dumb dog._

I followed the dog over to a building that the girl laid next to. I sensed that her reitsu was dropping so I squatted down next to her to see if she was still alive. I reached for her hand and the dog snapped at me.

"Back off, dumb dog!" I sneered and the dog stepped back. I reached for her hand once again. When I grabbed it, I felt a metallic bracelet on her wrist. I looked at it; it was obliviously way too big for her and it had a Quincey symbol.

_That's odd. She isn't a quincey. What the hell is she?_

I began to be curious about her. When she talked to me earlier, she only spoke gibberish, but she sounded like someone I used to know. I couldn't put my finger on it. I lifted her chin to satisfy my curiosity of her appearance. When I saw her face, I froze.

"Momo…?"

* * *

**Cami: DA.. DA.. DAAAAAA!**

**Eliza: Cram it! You know people hate cliff hangers! You B*tch!**

**Cami: HELP! You're choking me!**

**Beth: I got the cookies!**

**Eliza: GIMME!**

**Cami: Thank… you… Beth!**

**Beth: Ron, you want some cookies?**

**Ron: No thanks, I don't like sweets.**

**Eliza: *GASP***

**Cami: Ron! You put Eliza in the fetal position!**

**Ron: And…**

**Cami: Congratulations!**

**Beth: It's okay Eliza. I won't let the bad man hurt you.**

**Eliza: … Mommy…?**

**Ron: Favorite if you enjoyed. Also review. I am sure that Cami will love hearing your guys' thoughts and ideas.**

**Cami: Don't put words in my mouth. But yes, please review and favorite!**

**Beth: And don't forget to share it with your friends, parents, and pet rocks!**

**Eliza: Screw it; we all know that Cami doesn't even have one of those listed!**

**Cami: So mean… I have a mom and dad…**

**Eliza: They don't love you.**

**Cami: But I have Ron!**

**Ron: I don't think I count as a friend. I mean, I am only another personality of you.**

**Eliza: Ha! You demented jackelope!**

**Cami: Meh… *Cries* So mean…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eliza: Ey-oh! B*tches!**

**Cami: What did I say about cursing in the disclaimer?!**

**Eliza: Don't. Give. A. Sh%t!**

**Ron: Cami, relax. We all know that she isn't going to stop cursing. I mean, she the bad girl type.**

**Cami: Wait, what?! You guys have types?!**

**Beth: Of course we do! You have one, too! :D**

**Cami: Care to explain, Ron?**

**Ron: I am the intelligent type, Beth is the kind type, Eliza is the bad type, and you are the princess type. It is pretty simple.**

**Cami: Princess…? Hey! Is that a compliment or an insult?!**

**Ron: Well, it really depends on how you take it.**

**Cami: I am not a princess!**

**Eliza: Oh, look! Little Miss-Priss is pouting!**

**Cami: Shut up you shady villain!**

**Beth: Since no one has said it; Cami doesn't own Bleach. She just owns her OC's and us, her very colorful personalities! :D**

* * *

ENGLISH- "Regular"

JAPANESE- "Underlined"

_Thoughts- 'Italics'_

* * *

~~Hitsuguaya Toshiro's POV~~

"Momo…?"

'_Is this possible? Could she be alive? But, Aizen killed her; I saw it happen.'_

I stared at her. Her face was just so peaceful. Suddenly her reitsu dropped.

_'I need to get her to Unohana-taicho, fast.'_

I pulled the girl into my arms and opened the door to the Soul Society. The girl was very light, weighing no more than eighty pounds. Even with all the jostling, the girl didn't stir, which worried me. Hopefully, she would be alright. When we were halfway through the doors, a Hell Butterfly came to greet us. Finally, we were in the Soul Society. I quickly Shunpo'ed to Unohana-taicho.

"Unohana! Help!" I yell when I finally got to her office.

"Hitsguaya-taicho? What's wrong?" she asked in her calm voice.

"Please, help her!" I pleaded, almost begging.

"Please give her to me. May I ask who she…" Her voice trailed off when she looked at her face. I could tell that she was in shock as well. "I will fix her up, myself. Don't worry, Toshiro. She will be okay."

She then walked away with the girl in her arms, calling for her lieutenant, Isane. I felt a little relieved that they were going to help her, not that I doubted them for a second. I was about to follow them, but in an instant, my legs gave way, sending me to the ground. I faintly heard Mastumoto running towards me, but I passed out before I could yell at her for running.

* * *

~TIME JUMP~ (like two hours)

~~Hope Thompson's POV~~

My eyes flickered open, and all I saw was white.

'_Shit, I am dead. Wait that is a ceiling. Where am I?'_

I quickly look to my right to find a white-headed guy sleeping by my bed. He was the same kid from earlier. When I tried to move, I noticed that he was holding onto my hand. It was strange, but not bad. His hands were freezing though! I quietly slipped my hand out of his grip. To much thanks, he didn't even stir in his sleep. I slowly got up from the bed. I looked down to find that I was wearing a white kimono.

'_No wonder why it is freezing.'_

I unconsciously reached for my wrist. I felt my step-dad's bracelet, and sighed. He would have killed me if he found out I took it again and lost it. It looked like that the sleeping guy was uncomfortable so I took off his white jacket-thingy and threw the blanket on top of him. I bent down and pecked him on the forehead. Noticing that I was now cold, and I didn't want to take the blanket back, I put the jacket around my shoulders.

Then realization hit me. I needed to get out of there. I didn't know if they were going to hurt me or worse. I quickly jumped out the window. Thankfully, the building was a one story. Turning to my right, I ran. I am a pretty athletic person; I am in cross-country, track, judo, and wrestling. Ryuken was more than willing to help me get to all my practices and events.

* * *

I ran for ten minutes, until I found two other people; a big man with black hair and a little girl with pink hair. I took a better look at them. The big guy was wearing bells on his hair. This kind of piquet an interest to me. Without really thinking, I ran up and took two bells and ran back to my hiding place. Luckily, I am a very sneaky person. I inspected the tiny bells. I decided that they could be cute earrings so I put them on. Then the big guy started to freak out, and I didn't know why. I got scared so I high tailed it out of there, not wanting to get beat up. I decided that I could travel a lot easier on top of the roofs, so I did some parkour, to some extent, and jumped on the roof. '_Good job, Hope! Hope:1, Life:0'_ I was very proud of myself, so I continued on my way.

* * *

I was jumping roof to roof, having just a jolly time, when I heard a voice. I got down to a defensive stance and crept toward it. When I located the voice, I saw two grown men, drinking something. I became way too curious for my own safety and just walked up behind them. Thankfully, I was barefoot, so they didn't hear me. They were stumbling, so I automatically wondered what was in the bottle. Then I smelt alcohol. '_Of course. Duh! They are drunk.'_ I looked at the guys trying to see if I knew them. The one to the right was bald, but he wasn't old. I couldn't see the other guy, due to his hat being in the way. I grabbed the hat and he didn't even notice. He had black hair and was wearing a flower robe thing. I didn't recognize either of them. Thinking that they probably were drunken fools, I walked away and jumped off the roof, still holding the hat. Without thinking, I place the hat on my head.

"Well this hat is just way too big. I guess I have to find something to tie it…" my voice trailed off when I saw a woman. I immediately jumped to the side so she couldn't see me. The hat fell off, but I quickly put it back on. She started to yell at some ninja people and they bowed and ran off. She had short black hair and two long rope-like things coming down from her head. She was really pretty but she looked really pissed. She turned her whole body around. That's when I saw it, her sash. I really liked it; it was in my favorite color. I carefully snuck up to her and gently took it off of her so I could inspect it. It was yellow and silk. She started to move, so I duck and covered. I fell on the sash. I brushed off the dirt and tied it around the hat so it would stay on and the sash wouldn't get dirty. When I looked back, she wasn't there. I looked up and down the path, but she wasn't there anymore. Thinking that I wouldn't be able to find her, I kept walking down the path.

* * *

My hair started to get in my face so I braided it in the front like the girl from Bleach did. For some odd reason everyone here reminded me of them. I just shrugged it off. No way would that be possible. Bleach is an anime, this is real life.

I was walking around when I stepped on something. I looked down to see what had been under my foot. There were two little metal tube-like things. It kind of reminded me of Byakuya's hair things. I unraveled my braid a little bit and put my hair through them and re-did the braid. I heard a noise behind me. I turned to look what had happened. I saw a man with long black hair. I squinted to see who he was but I couldn't see his face. His back was facing me. He suddenly stopped doing what he was doing and slowly turned around to face me. He first confused then he started to walk towards me.

Not thinking clearly, I turn and ran. I didn't know if he was going to chase me or he just turned around for something else. All I knew was I was running in the opposite direction. I looked behind me only to find that he was right on my tail. I then decided to try evasive maneuvers. I took a right, then a left, another right, another left. I thought that I could trick him so I turned left again. I was safe until I ran right into a wall. I rubbed my head, and opened my eyes to find a pair of feet right in front of me. I slowly looked up to see a giant dog/man person in front of me.

"Get away from me!" I screamed as I scurried away from him. I ran full force; not looking back this time. I saw an open door. '_Hopefully they won't find me in here.'_ I rushed into the building and spun on my heels and slam the door.

"Safe… Thank… God… or Allah… or Chuck Norris…" I panted. I closed my eyes, turned and slid down the door. I ran my finger over the bracelet. It usually kept me calm. I heard a shuffle of feet in front of me. I opened my eyes to see a man with long white hair. He was knelt in front of me with a worried expression on his face.

"Hello little one. What is your name?" the man asked.

'_What? Wait, did he just say something about name? Yeah, he did! I remember Kaoru teaching me how to say that!'_

"Um… H-Hope." I stutter while pointing at myself. I pull off the hat that I had on. The man gasped.

"Momo…?"

"Um… No, I'm Hope." I pointed to myself again.

"Ah, Ukitake-taicho, you found the… are those my hair pins?" a man said as he grabbed my braid. I screamed and crawled behind the white haired man.

'_Wait, Ukitake-taicho? From Bleach?'_

* * *

**Cami: Please Review and Favorite and Follow!**

**Beth: Oh, and please give Cami some of your guys' ideas and she might put them into the story and shout out for you! :D**

**Eliza: Shout out to the first three people to follow her!**

**Ron: Yes, thank you NamikazeMia, jasminefiregreen, and skyfire101. Thank you for your support.**

**Eliza: Have a Nice Day! F*ckers.**

**Cami, Beth: Eliza!**

**Ron: Laterz!**


End file.
